The present invention relates generally to gain control for a receiver in a wireless communication system and, more particularly, to gain control circuit that varies a signal level in a receiver to prevent clipping or saturation effects.
Gain controllers, like automatic gain controllers (AGC) are widely used in wireless communication receivers as a means for reducing the dynamic range requirements of receiver components, such as amplifiers, filters, mixers, analog-to-digital converters, and digital baseband processors. More particularly, the AGC controls the gain of one or more variable-gain-amplifiers (VGA) such that the signal strength in subsequent stages of the receiver are not forced into saturation or clipping levels while at the same time maintaining a maximum signal-to-noise ratio (SNR) for the signal of interest. The AGC may, for instance, try to keep the average signal level a certain amount below the clipping levels (e.g., 10 dB) to provide headroom for transient signal excursions. The amount of headroom needed depends, among other things, on how much and how fast the signal varies around the average signal level. As long as the variations are slow enough for the AGC to follow, they do not create a problem, and therefore the headroom is only needed for the variations that are faster than what can be handled by the AGC. In wireless communications, it can be expected that the AGC will be able to accurately track the slow variations that are due to propagation loss and shadowing effects, whereas the fast fading must be handled by adding headroom. In addition, the transmitted itself typically has a varying envelope, which also must be taken into account.
In virtually every receiver in today's communication system, the signal is converted from the analog domain to the digital domain by means of an analog-to-digital converter (ADC). Converting the signal to the digital domain implies that some quantization error is introduced. To avoid degradation in performance, this quantization error needs to be kept small, which implies that the effective number of bits (ENOB) in the ADC needs to be large.
The ENOB essentially depends on two factors: the number of bits in the ADC and how well the bits in the ADC are used. In order for the ADC work properly, the signal level should be such that the full range of the ADC is utilized, but without causing an overflow. If the signal level if too high, the overflow will distort (clip) the signal. On the other hand, if the signal level is too low, not all the bits in the ADC will be used, which means that the ENOB will be less than the number of bits in the ADC. In this case, the quantization error will be larger than necessary. Since clipping has a severe impact on the signal, one or more of the most significant bits are often used to provide headroom for the signal in order to have some margin from the average power or magnitude level to the clipping level in case the received signal suddenly becomes stronger.
Analog components within a receiver have clipping or saturation levels (and possibly an intermediate region contributing with significant nonlinear distortion) that limits its signal strength operation upwards. Downwards, analog circuits are limited by noise generated by the devices within the circuits. Similar to the ADC's ENOB, analog circuits are typically rated by the dynamic range (DR) or spurious-free dynamic range (SFDR) usually defined as the maximum obtainable SNR and SFDR, respectively.